


Test Subject Day Job

by Servetolive



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Sex, Heavy Angst, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Sadism, Tears, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive
Summary: “Please, Bruce,” he sniffled, staining the white lab coat with gold. “Don’t ever do that to me.”He couldn’t promise that to him. Enchanted nonetheless, Maddox took the corner of his labcoat and wiped away B4′s tears.





	Test Subject Day Job

  
“You have a job to do,” Maddox painstakingly explained to the android in the turbolift. “Just like I have a job to do.”

“This is like… work?” B4 beamed proudly. “Like Data?”

“Yes,” Maddox sighed. “Like Data.”

B4′s thoughts were suddenly filled by his memories of Data in uniform, walking into his quarters, describing what his day was like and all of the important things he would have to do the next day. He admired him the most–he had a purpose; people needed him. 

“So you need me?”

The cyberneticist turned to B4, and placed his hands on the android’s shoulders.

“Yes, B4,” he said, looking straight into his yellow eyes. “I need you.”

“The Little One would be so proud of me.”

Maddox yawned and checked his watch. “I’m sure he would.”

* * *

B4 wasn’t naked–not this time, anyway, but he kind of wished he were. He had become accustomed to the cold metal chair, and with so many wires sticking out of his head and so many processes being tested at once, he was starting to feel quite warm.

“B4, stop moving,” Maddox said sternly. He was facing a monitor, and caught the android’s fidgeting out of the corner of his eyes. “I’m not going to tell you again.”

One other tech was present, moving behind him, entering data into the computer. B4′s eyes strained to follow her.

“Bruce, when is this over?”

“When it’s over.” Brow furrowed, Maddox adjusted his glasses and entered something into his PADD with his stylus.

Several more minutes passed, and B4 was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

“Bruce,” he complained. “It’s getting hot.”

“I know.”

Since he seemed inclined to say no more, B4 fell silent as his core temperature rose.

Then, when he was just about to open his mouth, Maddox disengaged from his workstation and turned to him, removing his glasses.

“This is going to hurt, B.”

B4 looked up at him and tried to offer a smile, but his mouth jerked. He frowned.

“Bruce… it.. it’s _really_ –”

“Ssh.” He put his hand on the android’s shoulder as the air in the room began to stink of hot metal.  B4 began to hear a high pitch whine in his ears; his visuals fuzzed and became distorted as the heat overtook him.

“Mm–” He sealed his mouth shut so that he wouldn’t disappoint his friend, who was now looking back and forth between the readings on his monitor, and his PADD. The burning had reached his head, inching through his sinus cavities and eating at the bridge of his nose.

“Bruce…” Tears welled up in his eyes, but evaporated with the eat, smoking. He was no longer able to move his head.

Maddox watched him intently as B4 opened his mouth to scream.

* * *

Maddox had finally managed to scrape B4 off the ground about forty-five minutes after close of business. It took several reboots in testing mode to get him functioning again. He started by coughing coagulated lubricant and wheezing, and when his cognitive processes resumed, B4′s eyes opened, full of tears. He grabbed at Maddox’s lab coat.

“Please, Bruce,” he sniffled, staining the white lab coat with gold. “Don’t ever do that to me.”

He couldn’t promise that to him. Enchanted nonetheless, Maddox took the corner of his labcoat and wiped away B4′s tears. 

The Idiot was always grateful for cheap shows of empathy. He smiled hopefully up at his savior. Maddox returned the gesture with a crooked grin of his own.

While the android sniffled and buried his face into his thighs, Maddox looked down at the yellow moisture in his fingers, rubbing his index, middle finger and thumb together, testing its viscosity. 

“Are we going home now?” B4 asked.

“Yes,” Maddox hummed. “We’re going home.”

  
He had complained to Bruce already that he wasn’t feeling well; he was still hot, and certain motor functions of his were not responding well, but the man ordered B4 stripped and into bed anyway. He held in one hand a set of precision tweezers, the other hand a bottle of lotion, which he tossed onto the bed before climbing in himself.

“I don’t like it,” B4 whined as he climbed in and lay on his back.

Maddox settled between his legs and reached down to touch a panel on the side of his head. 

“Is this like work too, Bruce?” He asked as his friend, deep in concentration with a slight smile on his face, needled at a few specific spots in his brain. One such contact caused B4 to twitch momentarily, his left eye winking shut for a second.

“Mm-hm,” Maddox said. He left the panel open and the tweezers interwoven between his fingers so as not to lose them, and looked down between B4′s legs.

“Get the lotion, B.”

“But–”

“Go on.”

If he didn’t, Bruce would be mad and wouldn’t speak to him. This much he knew. So took the lotion, squeezed it into his hand and smoothed it over Maddox’s cock for him. Maddox took in a breath, which caused B4 to relax only a little bit.

Maddox leaned down–tweezers still in one hand, the other wrapped around his cock, pressing it against B4′s hole–and kissed the android on the lips, sliding his tongue past his teeth.

“You ready for me, B?” He whispered against his mouth. He didn’t wait for an answer, and slid into him.

B4′s moans were caught in his throat. He was confused. He liked the way kissing Bruce felt, and he loved the sound of his voice–especially when they were both at home, alone.

But Maddox was hurting him. It always hurt.

The human seemed to lose himself for a moment, closing his eyes, and tilting his head back. 

“God, you’re so warm, B.” When he opened his eyes, he began rocking into him, reaching up to pick at his brain from time to time.

The friction made it worse. His eyes teared up again as he spread his legs further for Maddox to fuck him deeper, holding his own thighs apart.

“Ow!” Something Maddox had done with the tweezers caused sparks to fly, and the tears fell again. “Bruce, that hurt!”

That only seemed to make the cyberneticist chuckle and thrust harder into him. Breathing heavily, he let go of the tweezers and brought his hand up to B4′s face, smearing the tears on his cheeks.

“That’s right, baby,” he purred as he pulled out, coated his cock with B4′s tears, and then spat into his ass, “Cry for me.”

And if that was what Maddox wanted, then that’s what B4 gave him. His bottom lip quivered, he sniffled, let the tears flow like Niagara Falls, and let his friend fuck him until the heat made him feel nauseous again.

“It’s going to hurt again, B,” Maddox said as he licked his lips and fucked him in earnest, trying to make himself cum.

“No,” B4 cried, but there was nothing he could do. His core temperature rose, his systems failed, and as Maddox cried out and spilled into him, B4 gave a hiccup before shutting down for the second time that day.


End file.
